Paper Mario Sticker Star Recut- Script
This is the script for Paper Mario Sticker Star Recut, a New Nintendo 3DS remake of Paper Mario Sticker Star. < Back to main page 'Prologue' 'Intro Story' A stickered-up book is shown on a desk in the darkness. “Ahem! Today’s story begins one evening during a holiday called Sticker Fest.” The Stickered-up book opens. “The Sticker Fest is a celebration of stickers that occurs almost every year in the Decal Lands, near the Mushroom Kingdom. On the special night, a Sticker Comet falls from far beyond the sky. If everyone concentrates and wishes on this Sticker Comet…” Several Toads, Whittles and Nokis are chatting, happily. Peach and Toadsworth are among the citizens. “It’s said all of those wishes will come true.” Mario and Luigi arrive on the scene. : LUIGI: Phew! We made it just before the show started, Bro! You go look for the Princess, while I catch my- ah- breath. Mario nods. +GAMEPLAY- To progress to the next scene, Mario must talk to Luigi, Peach and Toadsworth. : LUIGI: Nice that you want to talk, bro. But- ah- I’m a little pooped. : PEACH: I’m so glad you came, Mario! I couldn’t think of starting the ceremony without you. : TOADSWORTH: Master Mario! It’s truly a pleasure you could make it! Other characters Mario can talk to… : OSSI T (dusted gold Toad): Oh boy! More stickers I could collect for my new venture… : MALE NOKI: Occasions like this bring out the best in people! : FEMALE NOKI: I’ve never seen my boyfriend so excited before to see a glowing star in our town. Yeah, I’ve seen bigger. : SQUARE WHITTLE: Ah- it’s great to see the Sticker Comet dock on the finest wood stage Woody Tim built! If only he weren’t so busy… : ANGULAR WHITTLE: I’ve come to Sticker Fest every year since I was a kid. Even when it didn’t happen here, I’d urge my parents to bring me anyways! After talking to all three major characters and re-talking to Peach… : PEACH: It was so nice of our neighbors in the Decal Lands to request I be the host. Did you know the first settlement in the Decal Lands was this very town we stand in? : ??????: Princess Peach- the Comet’s about to arrive! : PEACH: Oh- I’m needed up stage. See you later, Mario. Peach kisses Mario. : TOADSWORTH: Hold on, Your Majesty! Toadsworth rushes after Peach. A curtain opens, revealing Peach and Toadsworth. : PEACH: Greetings! I’m your host for the evening, Princess Peach! And THIS! Peach reaches upwards. The Sticker Comet makes it to the stage podium. : PEACH: Is the legendary Sticker Comet! Everyone goes nuts. : ??????: And I’LL be helping myself to that, thanks! Everyone in the crowd is startled. Suddenly, Bowser drops in. : BOWSER: It isn’t a festival without the King of Awesome on stage! : TOADSWORTH: Bowser?! : BOWSER: Gwahahaha! Your memory's going, old man! I was just in the neighborhood, giving some wedgies, when I learned you were throwing a festival. For a stupid-looking star. And you didn't invite me! Well, now I'm here to get this party started! Minions! Several Goombas and Koopas show up. : BOWSER: Spruce this place up! : GOOMBA: Yes, Your Uninvitedness! : KOOPA TROOPA: Go, King Bowser! : KOOPA TROOPA 2: I love you, Big B! : GOOMBA: To coffe- I mean BOWSER! Mario looks stern. GAMEPLAY -For the first few battles, Mario gets a special Jump sticker that only jumps twice and does 1 damage each, as well as a hammer that does 2 damage with no shockwave. Hmm- why does that sound familiar? -Toadsworth offers the option to remind Mario about action commands. : TOADSWORTH: Master Mario! Action Commands? Would you like me to remind you about them? The choices are "OK" and "I've done this at least 6 times now!" OK : TOADSWORTH: Very good. First, select your Jump attack. Then target that enemy. Just before landing a hit… : TOADSWORTH: HALT! Just before landing on that brute, press the A Button. Upon succeeding… : TOADSWORTH: EXCELLENT work, Master Mario! Still proving your nickname as Jumpman! Though…perhaps you could jump more than twice nowadays. But with your current boots, I don’t see…never mind. If Mario picks the second option for learning action commands… : TOADSWORTH: Fair enough. Nevertheless, remember in the future there’s no shame in seeking help. After clearing 3 battles… : BOWSER: You know what, Mario? If my minions can’t stop you, you beat me on a basis, and the capital of my name is B, then I’ll use your stupid looking Comet to help me! Bowser inches towards the Sticker Comet. Thankfully, Toadsworth, Luigi and a Noki pull on Bowser’s tail. After a little tug of war… : BOWSER: Hey Toadsworth…NICE BUTTERFINGERS! Bowser makes a leap for the Sticker Comet! : PEACH: NOOOOOOO! : LUIGI: NOOOOOOO! : GOOMBA: This is gonna be so boss. Bowser touches the Sticker Comet. Immediately, it leaps upwards. Up above Decalburg, the Sticker Comet explodes into six main lights. Five of the six lights head towards separate parts of the Decal Lands. Meanwhile, the main part sinks back into Decalburg. In Decalburg, everyone watches as a gold crown floats towards Bowser. : BOWSER: OK- is it just me, or is that crown headed right TOWARDS ME-?! The crown lands on Bowser’s head. It shines brightly. Immediately, Bowser gains a Shiny texture. His two pupils also shine bright yellow. Bowser holds the energy in for a sec. Suddenly, swirls of purple darkness emerge from him! : BOWSER: (purple textbox) RRRRRGH! : PEACH: Bowser?! What- happened to you?! : BOWSER: (normal textbox) What's in this?! This power- it's so incredible! Who knew this flat drawing could give me a tune-up? I could flatten the world if I wanted to! Bowser inches towards Mario. Mario stands firm. : BOWSER: You think you can take me, plumber boy?! Think again! RIGGED BATTLE: Bowser has his stats at the end of the game. After depleting Mario’s HP to 0 OR after 3 turns, the battle ends. Despite the obvious disadvantage, Mario still stands his ground. : BOWSER: (purple textbox) You still think you stand a chance against this awesome power? Then give everything you think you’ve got, you puny petal-laced plumber! Angered, Mario jumps at Bowser. As soon as they touch, a white flash occurs… : BOWSER: (purple textbox) FOOLED YOU! GWAHAHAHA! : LUIGI: BRO! : TOADSWORTH: No! : PEACH: MARIOOOOOOOO! The scene stays white. TITLE CARD: Paper Mario Sticker Star RECUT '0-1: Decalburg' The scene starts white. : ??????: (quietly) Wake up… Silence. : ??????: Wake up… Silence. Mario is all messed up and folded in the middle of Sticker Fest…or at least, what remains of it. : ??????: Oh, come onnnnn… WAKE UP! Mario is jostled awake! He quickly unfolds himself. NEWCOMER! Mario Mario looks towards the Peach poster. : ??????: Hey, you…come over here a minute. : MARIO: ? Mario looks around. If Mario fools around for too long once… : ??????: No, this way. Over here. If Mario keeps fooling around… : ??????: Not that way! After Mario finally makes it to the poster, he sees a silver crown… : ??????: Hey, you made it…finally. You were knocked out for quite a while. But it’s fine. If it’s not obvious, I’m stuck here and can’t move. Hurry up and peel me off this thing! Just get close to me and hold down A. You DO have enough strength for that, right? Now…PEEL! Mario peels the silver crown off the poster so hard, it launches her! Upon landing, the silver crown turns around. : ??????: Phew…that was unpleasant. Hey, wait a minute. You…WHAT’S YOUR DEAL?! Mario points at himself. : MARIO: ? : KERSTI: You! YOU’RE the one who failed to protect the comet! Haven’t you heard?! “Never, EVER touch the Sticker Comet!” It’s a saying from the beginning of time! What was that huge THUG thinking?! I bet he didn’t even CONSIDER his selfishness! Noooo….in his infinite wisdom, he had to lay his grubby little claws on it, and KERBLAMMO! Total chaos! And does anyone even realize what blew off to who knows where in the blast? The Royal Stickers! Yeah. THOSE ROYAL STICKERS. This is all your fault, pal! You’re taking full responsibility for all of this! : TOADSWORTH: Master Mario, is that you?! Toadsworth walks up, weakened. : TOADSWORTH: What’s with all this blasted noise-? Toadsworth is confused at Kersti. : TOADSWORTH: Master Mario, who is this...little rapscallion? She needs to take lessons in etiquette from the princess. : KERSTI: How DARE you! Calling ME rude? Talk about hypocritical! Talk about completely unpaper-like! : TOADSWORTH: “Unpaper-like-?” Never mind! That fiend, Bowser, made off with Peach after he defeated you and scared off Luigi! While I don’t know what this…individual…thinks you owe her, one thing is for sure- you’ll save Princess Peach, and help anyone else troubled by Bowser! : KERSTI: (surprised) Huh? Really? Mario will really help? Mario jumps in agreement! Kersti becomes happier. : KERSTI: Thanks! In that case, I’ll introduce myself. NEWCOMER! Kersti : KERSTI: I’m Kersti! I came from the faraway Sticker Star to grant everyone’s wishes at the Sticker Fest. It’s not me who grants them, mind you. No, the mystical stickers used to grant those wishes are known as the Royal Stickers. Now they’re scattered all over…As one of their caretakers, it’s my duty to find all of them…or else I can’t return to the Sticker Star! So yeah…That’s why you have to help me find the Royal Stickers! : TOADSWORTH: Last I saw, they fell outside this burg. So you two must find out how to leave town! I’ll stay here and help direct reparations! As Bowser must have followed the Princess and I here, it’s MY duty to help maintain good relations with the people of the Decal Lands! : KERSTI: Oh! That reminds me…If you ever want to talk to me, just press L. If you get stuck or lost, I might be able to give you a little advice. : KERSTI HINT (ruined Sticker Fest): Search everywhere and help everyone. There could be people above us, behind tape…even behind the signs! +Upon freeing the Toad in the Bowser tape… : TOAD: Mario! Bowser’s pasted us up all over the place! Luckily I’ve got just the thing for a crisis like this. Here—take it! MARIO GOT THE HAMMER! : TOAD: It may not look like much, but this hammer’s got a long and distinguished pedigree that echoes back through the Decal Lands’ history. If you just use B, you’ll master it in no time! Though- it’s so old, it might break one of these days… The Toad runs off. : KERSTI: Hey, so obviously you can jump, but now you can also use that awesome thing. Life is good, huh? Break stuff, knock some stuff down….Just whack whatever you want! +The Toad stuck to the left bent arch is now a female. : NORMAL TOADETTE: I, uh, was kind of hoping you’d be a little gentler with the whole peeling process. A little delicacy, you know? I mean, I’m not ripped anywhere, am I? No? Good. Thanks for your help! The Toadette walks off. +Upon collecting your first sticker… : KERSTI: Huh? Hey, that’s a sticker, isn’t it?! Lucky you, picking that up! Well, you can’t jam something as important as a sticker in your pocket, so let me give you an album to keep that in. MARIO GOT AN ALBUM! : KERSTI: Not bad, huh? Any sticker you find, you just pop it in the album. Trust me, you’re going to need as many of those as you can find later on, so take good care of them! +The Toad on the upper mushroom flags is now a male Noki. : NOKI: Whenever the wind blew, I got an earful of horn! Not my greatest moment. And I’ve gotta say, dangling that high up really was kind of terrifying. I prefer the sea, you see. +The Toad with a Jump sticker on his head is now a boy. : TOAD BOY: Wow, mister, you’ve got skills! You peeled it off without tearing my head! +The Toad behind the Sticker Fest sign is now a Triangle-head Whittle. : TRI WHITTLE: Great. That was fun. Yeah, pasted behind a sign in a forgotten corner…And what number did I draw at the Workshop lottery? 5. Story of my life. Talk about being flat-out unimportant… +The Toad stuck to the box is now a girl. : TOADGIRL: Crumpled and stuck on a box… A BOX. I mean, I was raised to always keep my creases crisp, but stuff like this really crimps my corners…And Mr. Mario’s standing right there, so I probably shouldn’t throw a tantrum in front of him. I’ll just ask Mom to get me a paper ice-cream cone. +After unlocking the way to the main part of town… : KERSTI: Look—a road! NOW we can start making some progress. Let’s hurry up and find the way out of town. : MARIO: … : KERSTI: What’s the matter? Buzzy Beetle got your stache? Mario talks. : KERSTI: Why does it seem everyone thinks they’re made of paper? That’s easy- it’s just a belief that caught on in the Decal Lands. I can’t remember what it was called, though. Or where it even came from… Oh well. We have more important places to be. Like out of town. Hint hint. Upon appearing in the main burg of Decalburg… : KERSTI: Hmmm…that’s odd. Was it this quiet when you came this way before- wait. Where’s that exit? : KERSTI HINT (ruined town): The townspeople never saw anyone like Bowser before. If I were a ‘fraidy-Buzzy, I’d hide somewhere like the back alley, under a carpet, or even the trash! +The Toad behind the obvious bush is now a male Noki. : MALE NOKI: Yo Mario, you’re blowing my cover. I’m waiting to ambush Bowser. C’mere, Mr. Big Bowser Guy. “King of the Koopas”? Toot it out my conch. Vengeance will be MINE! Upon hitting the bush with the Hammer… : MALE NOKI: Say WHAAAA…? My camo bush! All that hiding for nothing! My sweet ambush is a no go…All right, Mr. Big Bowser Pants…You narrowly escaped this day! See you later, Mario! +The Toad behind the hidden bush is a Triangle-headed Whittle. : TRI WHITTLE 2: Y’know, I always thought I should try to thrive in the sun and grow strong and hearty, like a tree. But I don’t think being taped to the back of a bush really helps. +The Toad in the back alley is a Toadette. : NORMAL TOADETTE: Phew… Mario. I was mentally prepared to quietly while away the rest of my days on that wall without anyone ever finding me. But now that you’ve saved me, I must sally forth once more and brave the uncertainties of this cruel world. SUPER! I’m gonna live life to the fullest! Mario, you should too! +The Toad under the house carpet is now a curved head Whittle. : CURV WHITTLE: All day, every day…It was endless! “I’ll be back!” “Anyone home?” “Bye!” “Welcome!” “I’m home!” And I got stomped on every time! Makes me terrified just reliving it! I never wanna be a doormat again! +The folded Toad on top the watershed is now a boy. : TOAD BOY: Wow! That was COOL! So, Mario, you got folded 8 times? Well, I got folded 256 times! I haven’t learned much math, but I think that means I had it 32 times rougher than you! +The Toad stack in the left house is divided between male and female traditional colored Toads (5 each). : NORMAL TOADETTE: Check this out: after Bowser stacked us, he lined us as best he could before stuffing us in here. : TOAD: The guy is surprisingly meticulous. Pretty impressive attention to detail for a rampaging monster! Where’d he learn to be so clean…? +The Toad in the middle house’s trash is now a Noki. : NOKI: Crumpled, balled up, then flicked into the trash without a second thought…Pretty much the peak of humiliation for paper. I’m going to go relax near the beach and forget about this… +The 5 Toads in the right house are boys. : TOAD BOY: Oh. Hey. I thought I hid pretty well, but you found me easily, didn’t you? Heh heh. Wait. Who’s on the what, now? Bowser left? YESSS, DUDES! Let’s go home! +Kersti does not chastise Mario for saving people instead of leaving town. +When Mario and Kersti enter the rolled-up central of Decalberg, they find Toadsworth watching out for the many people present. : KERSTI: Oh wow! This place is really rolled up tight! That what’s-his-Bowser guy did quite a number on the town. : TOADSWORTH: Oh, master Mario! What a pickle! The plaza’s rolled up like a burrito…somehow! You can’t leave town with this dreadful vandalism! This is not easy to say- it’s awful. But maybe if you get most of the people in town to help, we can de-burrito it. Master Mario- the townspeople spread all over after Bowser’s move, so track them down and see if they’ll help! And it’d really warm my heart if you found everyone! : KERSTI: OK, we need to get this place back to normal, fast. Mario, let’s get hunting! +If Mario manages to find at least 80% of the people in town… : TOADSWORTH: Good show! Thanks to you, most of the people are together! +If Mario manages to find all people in town… : TOADSWORTH: INCREDIBLE, Master Mario! Everyone in Decalburg has come together! I feel so happy, I can trust you with these! MARIO GOT 3 SHINY STICKERS! : TOADSWORTH: Apparently, these stickers were a lucky find on my part! Normally, you’d need to spend a pretty penny in stores over time to buy or even FIND higher ranking stickers! Use these wisely, Master Mario. Regardless… : TOADSWORTH: And that’s why you’re Super Mario! Now, it’s our turn! Although…where’s that Ossi T fellow I met at Sticker Fest-? : ???? ?: Here and accounted for! The gold capped Toad with dust leaps atop the roll of “burg”. : OSSI T: OK. Ready to un-burrito this bad boy? PUSH! PUUUUUUUSH! After a few false starts, the Toads, Toadettes, Toad kids, Nokis and Whittles un-burrito…with Ossi T thrown under! Within seconds, the town springs back to life, no worse for wear! : TOADSWORTH: I SAY! We pulled it off! I tip my cane to you, Master Mario! The plaza’s back to normal, and the path awaits to your next adventure! Go to it, and save the Princess! Mario nods. The screen blacks out, before depositing Mario and Kersti at the town entrance. The game then auto-saves. : KERSTI: We did it! Now we can exit this town! More importantly, we can FINALLY set out to find the Royal Stickers! +Before Mario and Kersti can leave town… : ??????: HOLD UP OVER THERE! Suddenly, three Goombas hop in from the entrance. : GOOMBA 1: Heh…Where ya headed, Mario? Why don’tcha play with us for a while? : KERSTI: Excuse me! What are you thinking, you flimsy little cretins? You are IN THE WAY. But that’s fine, because it’ll give us a chance to use some sticker power and turn you into paper scraps. Prepare to be shredded! OK. They’re all yours, Mario. I’m far too delicate a lady for a brouhaha. Protecting me is your duty! : GOOMBA 1: So you think we’re flimsy, huh? And you’re going to “shred” us, huh? Well, we’ll just see about that! +When the battle begins… : GOOMBA 1: Heh heh! Yeah, we aren’t the same old Goombas you’re used to stomping, pal! Shr- Bowser’s got our back! Whoa- mind drifted somewhere for a sec. The three Goombas emit dark purple energy for a second. : KERSTI: Huh? Well, this is unexpected…They look like stompable minions, but…I’m sensing…sticker power! Kersti turns to Mario. : KERSTI: Well, we’ve got sticker power too! Mario, pull out your stickers! Mario looks at his sticker album. : KERSTI: That’s all you’ve got? Mmmm. Nope, might not be enough. Here. As a special favor, have some of mine. Kersti gave Mario some Jump, Hammer, Mushroom and Syrup stickers! Kersti nudges on two empty circles above Mario. : KERSTI: OK, first look here! Choose the stickers you want to use, and stick them up here! On the bottom screen, touch the sticker you want to use, or just use the Circle Pad to line up the cursor and confirm with A. Upon choosing certain stickers, such as Jump, select the enemy you want to bash with the Control Pad. Now…let the sticker battle BEGIN- : ??????????: MASTER MARIO! MADAME KERSTI! HOLD UP A TIC! Toadsworth rushes in. : TOADSWORTH: I couldn’t help but notice the Hammer stickers you now bear. Would you like a brief reminder how to use the hammer in battle? “OK” : TOADSWORTH: First things’ first- select your hammer. Upon doing so… : TOADSWORTH: During this attack, you’ll want to hold Left on the Circle Pad or Control Pad. When it reaches that big Star circle…. Upon reaching this point… : TOADSWORTH: LET GO! Upon succeeding… : TOADSWORTH: You’re JUST as good with the hammer as you are with the wrench, Master Mario! +If Mario picks “I think I know how a hammer works, Toadsworth”... : TOADSWORTH: A valid point. Very well- fight them however you wish. +Upon defeating these Goombas within the battle, but before it ends, Mario gets coins. : KERSTI: COINS! Shiny shiny shiny! : TOADSWORTH: Indeed they are, Madame Kersti. I’ve just learned that unlike the Mushroom Kingdom, the ruffians of the Decal Lands have pillaged all the coins from ? Blocks- only stickers come out of those! If you want Coins to buy better stickers, you need to defeat enemies! Quite a conundrum. But I’m sure you two will figure out a strategy. +Upon the battle finishing… : GOOMBA 3: He shredded us! We really ARE flimsy! The three Goombas run off. : KERSTI: Phew… there was definitely something off about those Goombas. I’m sure their behaviour has something to do with the Royal Stickers getting scattered. : TOADSWORTH: Quite. And without proper planning, you may run out of stickers before you can defeat all your opponents. Thankfully, there’s a way to keep stickers in the album even after use- Sticker Points, or SP! To keep it simple- while looking at your Sticker Album out of battle, press the Y Button on a sticker you really like to apply SP on it. After using a sticker with SP applied in battle, it will regenerate after a given number of turns across battles, counting down at the start of a turn. However! Make very sure you love that sticker. Because if you press the Y Button again to take SP off, the sticker vanishes! Also! Each sticker requires differing amounts of SP to apply. Now then- I bid you good day. Toadsworth walks off. 'CHAPTER 1- Arbor Plains' 1-1: Warm Fuzzy Plains +The first NPC is now a Toad girl. :TOAD GIRL: I just love these Warm Fuzzy Plains. The sun always shines here! +The second NPC is now a Toad boy. :TOAD BOY: Sure are a lot of Goombas ‘round here. If you see any, introduce them to your shoes. The third NPC is still male. However… :TOAD: Sign says useful stuff. …That’s a famous Whittle saying. The fourth NPC is now a Toadette. :TOADETTE: One of my boyfriends met me here to search for some sparkling stickers with the others, but he seems to have taken off. I bet he wants all the shiny ones for himself. That jerk! When Mario and Kersti reach the bridge… :????: HELP! A male Toad (now a Green one) runs across the bridge. He crashes into Mario, dropping a sticker with Scissors depicted. :GREEN TOAD: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow… The Toad gets up. He then looks at Mario. :GREEN TOAD: Whoa, Mario! You gotta get up, man! This is no place to be KO’d! The Toad starts running in place, worried. :GREEN TOAD: Listen, that crazy little monster is after me, so I can’t chat! He’s all yours! The Toad runs off. Eventually, Mario comes through. :KERSTI: Well, he seemed completely frazzled. I wonder what got him so worked up? +Mario picks up the Scissors sticker. :KERSTI: Hmmm? Well now, what’s this? Looks like an incredibly rare sticker. I know everything there is to know about stickers, but this is the first time I’ve ever seen one of this variety. Poor sticker…Left here all on its own. We’d better pick it up. It’s the proper thing to do! Mario nods. :?????? ??: DON’T RUN! WAIT UP! Someone arrives in a small Koopa Klown Kar. Unfortunately, that someone is… NEWCOMER! Bowser Jr. Bowser Junior floats towards Mario. :BOWSER JR.: Hey, Mario! Talk about weird. Did you already wake up from my pop’s thrashing-? Bowser Junior starts sniffing. :BOWSER JR.: Sniff snoof sniffffff…Hold up. That smell. THAT GLORIOUS STINK. Have you got a rare sticker? News flash: all rare stickers are MINE. Fork it over! A battle begins. MINIBOSS TIME! Bowser Jr. When the battle begins… :BOWSER JR.: Well! Guess I’ll just have to take that rare sticker by overpowering you, thank you very much. If Mario doesn’t manage to KO Bowser Junior in one turn (due to always having two attack slots)… :BOWSER JR.: Hey, y’know, you’re not too shabby… Luckily, I can just use the power my pop gave me to…RECOVERRRR! After the battle, while Bowser Jr. is dazed… :If Mario KO’d Bowser Junior with the Scissors… ::KERSTI: Those Scissors! They just cut through him like he was nothing… :If Mario KO’d Bowser Junior without the Scissors… ::KERSTI: Good fighting, Mario! But I wonder what’s so important about these scis…sors… Regardless… :KERSTI: …I JUST REMEMBERED! I’ve seen these objects, these…Things! …somewhere before! They’re not just powerful attacks- they can neutralize stronger forces like the Royal Stickers! But unlike shell-runt there, the Royal Stickers are only vulnerable at select moments! :BOWSER JR: What?! C’mon, seriously? You cheat! Bowser Junior hops back into his Koopa Klown Kar. :BOWSER JR.: OK, look, I’ve had it! If that’s the way it’s gonna be, I’ve got one last trick to show you, bub! Bowser heads to the other side of the bridge. :BOWSER JR.: NYARGLEBARGLE! Bowser Jr. suddenly exits the world, into a strange dimension beyond spatial understanding. The current world is depicted as a photo. In this outer world, Bowser Jr. PLUCKS the bridge out, laughing as he does. Bowser Jr. re-enters the world, holding his consolation prize- :BOWSER JR.: I’m not finished yet! OK, sorry. Bowser Jr. smushes the bridge into a ball…somehow. He happily juggles it in his claws, before throwing it onto a cliff. :BOWSER JR.: You’ll never climb up there to get it. Enjoy your sad little day of crying! Bye, cheater! Bowser Junior flies away. :KERSTI: Who in the world was that? He had some issues. Still, to be able to wield that kind of power…Wow. In any case, we’ve got problems. Until we deal with that bridge, we’re not going anywhere. Let’s figure something out! Eventually, stumped, Mario heads back the way he came. At the entrance to Warm Fuzzy Plains… :TOADETTE: A Bowser Jr. sighting! Oh, NOT SWEET! This is no place for sticker hunting! When Mario talks to Green Toad… :GREEN TOAD: Ah, Mario! Since you’re here, that must mean you pummeled Bowser Jr.! I still can’t believe that twerp showed up just when I’d found a rare, never-before-seen-at-least-by-me sticker… Mario speaks. :GREEN TOAD: What? The bridge is completely gone? That’s not good! We have to fix it! We might not be Whittles, but we’ve gotta do SOMETHING. Let’s head over there! COME ON, FELLAS AND GF! The Toads of various ages and genders come together, as if trying to form a stack. :TOAD: (umph, so cramped) The group- er, stack of Toads joined you! When Mario and the “stack” of Toads arrive at the bridge cliff… :GREEN TOAD: Ah, gotcha. That wad up there? The Green Toad and his friends approach the cliff. :GREEN TOAD: All right, you guys! Time to Toad up! Hearts and minds as one! Everyone…STREEETCH! All five Toads contort their bodies into a staircase. :GREEN TOAD: Boom! There you go! (…Now, could you, uh, hurry up these stairs before we throw out our totally paper bodies? Ow ow ow…) Mario does so. MARIO GOT THE WOODEN BRIDGE SCRAP! All five Toads let go. :GREEN TOAD: That went well. Glad we could help! (Owwwww…ffftfftft…) :TOAD BOY: When we’re stacked, we’re’nstoppable! (Ooh, I got a back booboo…) See ya, Mario! The four normal Toads run off. :TOADETTE: (Where a chiropractor or book when we need one, BF?!) +If Mario talks to the Green Toad again… :GREEN TOAD: Y’know, (ouch), that (mmmmMM) never-before-seen-at-least-by-me sticker must be (URGH) really rare. I wonder if (SON OF A) another sticker like that will (ARGH) ever fall again. I bet it’d make (EEEE) a nice living room ornament. +When Mario and Kersti return to the bridge… :KERSTI: OK then, let’s get this annoying bridge back to the way it was. From here on out, I’ll lend you my power…but only when you need it, OK? Are you ready? Mario nods. :KERSTI: (happy) OK. Let’s do this! Time to…PAPERIZE! Kersti brings Mario into the outer dimension. :KERSTI: How’s that? Mind blown? Yeah. Time’s stopped, and the world looks as flat as a piece of paper. That’s why it’s called “Paperization”! Grab that bridge scrap you just picked up from the bottom screen. Mario does so, though he holds it on the left side instead of the middle. :KERSTI: Yeah, that’s it. Now stick that scrap where the bridge was. Line that scrap’s shadow with where you want to stick it using the Circle Pad…Then stick away with A. Now give it a stick! Mario does this. :KERSTI: Now, for the finishing touch, smooth out the scrap all the way to the other edge using the Circle Pad. Mario does so. This restores the Bridge, and Mario re-enters his world. :KERSTI: You did it! …At least, with my help. But you’ve got potential. You may be the stuff heroes are made of after all. And now you’ll be able to Paperize with Y at any time! Stick scraps back on where they’ve been torn out, stick stickers in strange places or Power Blocks…with Paperization, there’s no limit. Since Power-Up Blocks are now visible, Kersti stops Mario near the Heart Block one. :KERSTI: Speak of the demon…there’s a Power-Up Block right there. Normally, it’s transparent, but with Paperization, you can stick stickers inside it and transform them. Even better- if you’ve proven yourself to sticker commerce enough or you’re lucky, your stickers will become stronger! +The hidden hollow no longer holds the Scissors. Instead, it houses three Jump stickers that can be Flashy if Mario’s spent enough coins in stores. +On the final screen… :KERSTI: Hey! Look over there! Mario looks. :KERSTI: That’s a piece of the Sticker Comet that I rode in on! Remember, the one that Bowser broke up? Since they’re all from Sticker Star, the Sticker Comet and Royal Stickers are naturally drawn to each other by their homeland’s power. So if we gather the comet pieces, they should naturally lead us to all the Royal Stickers! +Just before Mario reaches the cliff stairs, some Goombas attack! +If Mario talks to them before passing them… :GOOMBA: Uh oh. He noticed us! Regardless, a battle begins! During the battle… :GOOMBA 1: Last time we weren’t prepared, and you beat us like little brown piñatas. But this time won’t be so easy! Taste our spikey helmets, punk! Three spikey helmets drop onto the Goomba’s heads, turning them into Spiked Goombas. +After the battle… :GOOMBA 1: He’s back, for real! We really are flimsy, little pinatas! The Goombas try to escape from Mario, heading to the centre of the step before leaving this time. However, a huge pair of Scissors crashes right where the Goombas are, sending them flying! :GOOMBA: AUGGGGH! :KERSTI: (shocked) WHAT WAS THAT?! Where did that Thing come from?! Did a giant Whittle just grow frustrated building a diorama?! We’d better play it safe and keep this thing as a souvenir, at the very least. If you grab it, I can cram it into the album! Mario plucks the Scissors out of the ground. MARIO GOT THE SCISSORS! 0-1 (Freeing Ossi T) +Should Mario and Kersti use Paperization to free Ossi T… Ossi T leaps out of the fountain void, sighing in relief. :OSSI T: …Un-burritoing is dangerous…Thanks for the help… Ossi T enters a house that was formally locked. +If Mario restores the fountain… :BLUE TOADETTE: Fountain’s back! I’m not freaking out. Blue Toadette gives Mario a Mushroom and Honey Syrup! +When Mario heads into Ossi T.’s house… :OSSI T: Mario. Thanks for saving me back there. I ain’t gonna lie—I was in a pickle. When the town was all burritoed up, I guess I got a little too stoked about getting it back to normal…Time came for the de-burrito procedure, and before I could say “boy howdy”, I was as trapped as a tiny Chain Chomp in that fountain. So, I gotta thank you for saving me…C’mon this-a-way. +When Mario and Kersti follow Ossi T downstairs… :OSSI T: So yeah, I wanted to get the town back to normal more than anything…And the reason is behind this door. Come on with me. Ossi T enters the door. Sticker Museum +The Sticker Museum is now its own separate level on the world map. +Mario and Kersti enter the museum. :OSSI T: Whatcha think, Mario? Welcome to the Sticker Museum! A place to preserve all wondrous stickers for posterity! Yep, I invested my vast fortune and worked underground like a crazed mole to build this place all by my own self! The greatest (and only) sticker museum in the entire Decal Lands! Hoo DILLY! Mario and Kersti approach Ossi T. :KERSTI: (happy) How absolutely wonderful! Your love of stickers is truly moving! Even my home doesn’t boast a sticker museum this magnificent! You are really something! So…About how many stickers are you exhibiting here? :OSSI T: Right! Well, about that… I can’t say that I have many stickers yet. Well, any. Awkward silence. :OSSI T: But Mario, you look like a fella that’s into stickers, right? I mean, you just seem like you GET it. You’re one of us. :KERSTI: Well, not compared to some, but he knows his stuff. :OSSI T: Right, yeah, so in that case, I think it just makes good sense to have ol’ Mario collect stickers for me to exhibit here! I mean, the guy clearly loves stickers! And if you dig stickers, it’s an honor to take on such an important task, right? You’re helping CULTURE, am I right? I tell ya, it’ll be dust off my cap! :KERSTI: Mario, I have to say, I completely agree! Let’s collect stickers! It’ll deepen your knowledge of stickers, which is always a good thing, and I bet it’ll be useful in our search for the Royal Stickers. And also, when I go back to Sticker Star, I can brag to my friends about how I helped found the sticker museum! Mario gives his thumbs up. :OSSI T: YESSS! Aw, thanks a million! Let’s do this sticker museum up nice! Just DANDY that you’re helping out! +GAMEPLAY: Things do not leave the inventory when donated to the museum. Instead, they are merely cloned for the exhibit. +GAMEPLAY: The sound test room is available from the beginning. Only songs heard so far can be selected. The interface has been changed to a list form (pick a song from a list). +The enemy room is gone. In its place is a diorama room for all friendly characters in the game met so far. 1-2: Bouquet Gardens +The Toad in charge of the garden has been replaced with a female Curved Whittle. :CURVED WHITTLE: Such a gale! An ill wind, to be sure! I cannot ford the tempest! +GAMEPLAY: The secret grass areas coins have been replaced with three more ? Blocks. Each contains a Fire Flower, which can be Shiny if Mario has spent enough coins in shops. +After Mario retrieves the Fan… :KERSTI: Huh, another one of those Things…I wonder who makes these? Mario thinks. :KERSTI: I guess there’s no need to dwell on it. Well, we might as well take it. +When Mario talks to the curved Whittle after retrieving the Fan… :CURVED WHITTLE: The horror! My beautiful blooms each a masterpiece of nature, have been scattered to the four winds…My blistering blooms of burning red…My frigid flowers of iciest blue…All of them blown from this world! WHAT WOULD WOODY TIM DO!? BAWWWWWWWW! +After restoring the kind-of gated garden of its flowers… The curved Whittle looks up, joyed at the restoration of her flowers. :CURVED WHITTLE: Oh, joy! Flowers burst forth! I must thank you, Mario, for your sticker skills are positively uncanny! Woody Tim would also find this display most impressive. Therefore, I insist you take this! The Curved Whittle gives Mario an HP Up Heart! +Eventually, Mario and Kersti come across a familiar Toad…being bullied by Goombas!? :GOOMBA 1: C’mon, buddy, whuzzat you was just holdin’? Show it to us, huh? :GOOMBA 2: Yeah, your act is getting’ old fast. Break out the goods. Now. :BLUE BRIGADE TOAD: Quit it! You’re not exactly making your case look good! Eventually, the Goombas notice Mario. :GOOMBA 1: Heads up—it’s Mario! What’re you lookin’ at? We was just playin’, nice and friendly-like. :GOOMBA 2: What, you got a playdate with this nerd or somethin’? In that case…For 30 coins, we’ll give ‘im up. Whatcha gonna do? +If Mario chooses the violent option… :GOOMBA 2: You wanna save this little four-eyes? Tell me you didn’t just say that. Fair warning, bud. We’re, like, a full ply tougher than the average Goomba. Still wanna fight us? If Mario persists… :GOOMBA 2: You got some guts! Pretty stupid guts, but hey. Time to put your boot where your mouth is! A battle begins! Before combat, the two Goombas combine into a single Two-Fold Goomba. After defeating them… :GOOMBA: Ah, so THAT’S what it feels like to get thoroughly stomped. We give up! The Goombas fall over and vanish. After a moment, the Blue Brigade Toad finally sighs in relief. :BLUE BRIGADE TOAD: I can’t thank you enough, Mario! I’m truly remorseful for that episode…The truth is, just a bit ago I found this really rare thing. BB Toad heads into the bush behind Mario. He throws back a weird Cat statue, rejoining it. :BB TOAD: Do you see? I have no idea what it could be or where it came from, but it does look “cool”. Anyway, I want you to have it for saving me. Please, take it! If you don’t need it, you can always give it to someone who likes rare things. Well, I’d better be going now- got to find the Captain and the other members of the Brigade. See you later! BB Toad leaves. MARIO GOT THE CAT’O’LUCK THING! +On the next screen, just before Mario is about to climb up the cliff… :??????: Hold your Yoshis! Mario and Kersti turn around. Sure enough, they see a rather eager-looking Goomba. :EAGER GOOMBA: You! You think Goombas are just cheap little single-ply secondary characters? Think again! We’re going on a Goomba joyride, and we’re gonna roll over you like a little red speed bump! Four other Goombas reveal themselves to be hiding behind the eager Goomba. They stack on top of each other, before forming a wheel. The wheel rolls around Mario, before the Goombas break up and land on him, beginning a battle! +When the battle begins… :KERSTI: Well, now, that was quite an entrance. These guys may be small-time toughs, but five of them in a gang is trouble. Kersti looks at Mario. :KERSTI: But wait—what am I thinking?! With me helping you out, these guys are as deflated as a balloon! +GAMEPLAY/SCRIPT NOTE: Because of the removal of the battle roulette, that entire tutorial is also gone. +After the battle… :EAGER GOOMBA: OK, OK, you beat us! No more joyrides. My buddies'll be safe drivers from here on out. The other four Goombas spin around and vanish. However, the eager Goomba remains. :EAGER GOOMBA: Though I can’t say the same for Goomfrei! When I tell him how you wrecked my crew with your stickers, he’ll be very interested…to roll you over himself! The eager Goomba runs off. :EAGER GOOMBA: GOOOOOMFREI! :KERSTI: Goomfrei? Ugh- hearing the name, he sounds like just another weak Goomba. …I mean, unless…Never mind. 0-1 (The left side’s encounters) +Eventually, Mario and Kersti return to Decalburg to check on the left side of town. Mario eventually approaches a booth with a purple Toad… :????? ?: Well, hi there! I’m Thro T! Sure, the Sticker Fest was a total disaster, but you can’t stay blue about it forever, right? No, sir, you’ve gotta stay perky! And I got the perkiest idea EVER just a bit ago! Here’s the deal, Mario. If you find any interesting…Things…out in the world, bring ‘em to me. Do that, and I think I can cook up a little supernova of a miracle for you! Ah, look! You have a wonderful Thing! My perk sensor can just tell. Go ahead and stand on that little platform over there, please. Mario does so. After a moment of confusion, a huge whiteboard opens out of nowhere! :THRO T: Now, you just take that special thing, face the board in front of you, and sling it as hard as you can! Mario obeys and does so with the…the…hold on a sec…let’s see…duh duh duh duh duh duh….let’s just say the Fan, for now. :THRO T: So!? I got this board as a gift from an old yellow Toad with weird arms. Pretty darn miraculous, huh? You come over here, you fling a Thing, and HEY PRESTO! It becomes a sticker. Mario, I’ve got to tell you…You’re so lucky to experience this firsthand! +After Mario finishes Flinging Things for the first time… :THRO T: How about that! Pretty perky, no? From now on, stickers don’t have to be something you find…They can be something you make, too! Whenever you find a special Thing, you can turn it into a sticker here. Suddenly, things get weird. :THRO T: (quietly) …Hey, even if you don’t have any things on you, swing by and we’ll talk about it… After that…odd moment… :THRO T: (normal volume) Anyway, can’t wait to see you again! Stay perky! 1-3: Water's Edge Way +When Mario and Kersti enter the level, they see a Whittle with overalls and a cone hat near the now-unclimbable cliff. :OVERALL WHITTLE: Aw, that’s not good- where’d the rest of the cliff go? It was here when I was strolling through Bouquet Gardens earlier. The others’ll never let me hear the end of this. NEWCOMER! Woody Tim Mario and Kersti approach Woody Tim. Woody Tim is too focused on the cliff to notice them. :WOODY TIM: While I’d normally lend a stump to a customer, a situation’s come up. You folks’ll have to wait until I get some material. :KERSTI: We couldn’t help but overhear, though. There’s supposed to be a cliff here, uh…? :WOODY TIM: Yeah- a three-step one, to be exact. There’s never such a thing as being too safe, especially when it comes to carving furniture. And it’s fine you don’t know my name right now- it’s why introductions exist. Woody Tim’s the name. I’m a bit of a master craftsman in these lands. Why, I could even create some artificial ledges with nothing but three stickers. If you lend me some, I could prove it. As a bonus to help find stickers here and in the future, well…sometimes, flowers are the key to finding secrets. +Upon giving Woody Tim any three stickers, including the possible ones in the lower area… :WOODY TIM: Much obliged! Now, sit back and watch. A huge dustcloud is created. Ocassionally, Woody Tim is seen climbing up and down certain spots with a ladder… Eventually, a staircase is built. :WOODY TIM: Now there’s some fine craftsmanship! The step distance, the sticker quality, the expertise of the builder- it all equals an extra pulpy staircase! I might have fallen too far behind if it wasn’t for you two! Woody Tim turns around. :WOODY TIM: (happy) …Well, I’ll be chopped! Mario, the world famous plumber! Yeah, your days as a carpenter are legendary at the old supply shed! :KERSTI: You used to be a carpenter…? I guess I’d believe it. :WOODY TIM: …..Hahahaha! You haven’t been hanging around Mario much, Ms…? :KERSTI: Kersti. I’m a Sticker Fairy, and one of the caretakers of the Sticker Comet. :WOODY TIM: So you were at Sticker Fest? I was on my way to ensure the stage I helped oversee wouldn’t break under the Sticker Comet…but then, I was warned away. I suppose Bowser followed Mario here and did something terrible? :KERSTI: Yeah- the jerk broke the Sticker Comet apart! :WOODY TIM: (shocked) So that’s what that flash was last night! It was so bright, my eyes couldn’t make it out, and I doubt anyone’s could. But I didn’t think it was that serious! Mario shivers. :WOODY TIM: ….Oh well- if it’s broke, fix it. My workshop and supply shed are stationed in Hither Thither Hill, near the windmill. Come see me and my coworkers sometime- we might be able to help even more. And as a reward for delivering those stickers, maybe this could come in handy. MARIO GOT AN ALBUM PAGE. :WOODY TIM: Yeah. I found this earlier this morning. It could come in handy. :KERSTI: He’s not kidding, Mario. Extra Album Pages let you carry even more stickers. Lucky you! :WOODY TIM: I’d love to stay and chat more, but I’ve got to get back to the workshop. I’ll be glad to see you drop in. Woody Tim climbs up the stairs. +Mario and Kersti see the Comet Piece in sight. Suddenly… :????? ???: YIKES! Woody Tim runs back. Mario and Kersti are startled. :KERSTI: Did you drop something back there? …Woody Tim? :WOODY TIM: I wish! Seriously, though! Some wicked old hag ambushed me! I’ve never seen someone so incensed I was just talking to you, Mario! And I’m beat from building that staircase! Mario, apologies for imposing upon you again, but you got to take her! +If Mario talks to Woody Tim before proceeding… :WOODY TIM: I’m sorry, Mario, but while I’m steamed, I’m stumped. +Upon Mario proceeding further… :?????: AUGH! Where’d you go, you bumpkin Whittle?! Flying in on a broom is none other than Kam…my Koopa! She looks left and right. NEWCOMER! KAMMY :KAMMY: You walking fire wood! Ignoring my incredible beautiful face, yet talking to that mustached menace! It’s very rude when you do that! And I know why- you’re planning something sticker-related with him! Well, then, let’s see how picky you are when I tell His Viciousness, Bowser, of your conspiracy! Kammy flies over to Mario. :KAMMY: Speaking of which…Mario! Of course you’d show yourself! I could forgive you standing in our way when we had the Star Rod. I could ignore when you kept cheating during our fights in Rogueport. I could even overlook how you and the princess blackmailed King Bowser while I was away, during that Void nonsense. BUT STICKER FEST, TOO?! I used to think “Mario” was just short term for “Bowser’s arch-enemy”. Now, I think it also means “my major headache”! And the cure for a headache is eliminating it with magic! Courtesy of a lovely like me! Kammy raises her rod. She then flies towards Mario, beginning a battle. MINI-BOSS TIME! KAMMY +After defeating Kammy… :KAMMY: (exhausted) What!? But His Nastiness wiped the floor with you the other night! This doesn’t make sense! You’re giving me wrinkles that weren’t there before! So let me give YOU a reason to grey your hair quicker! From the outer world, Kammy uses her magic to Paperize the Comet Piece out of its location. :KAMMY: HA, HA! “Oh, look at me- I’m Duper Mario! Watch me try and fail to catch this Comet Piece!” Kammy flings the Comet Piece at an angle. Mario tries to catch it, but he’s. Too. Slow. :KAMMY: “Uh oh- I have gargantuan gorilla-like reflexes! How clumsy of me, Duper Mario! What a klutz I was to not catch it.” GWAHAHAHAHA! And that’s you in a Goomnut shell! Kammy- out! Kammy flies away. :KERSTI: What was THAT?! A precious comet piece getting tossed around like a toy? UGH! That childish, gross, broom-riding, pink-ugly-glasses-wearing granny! Who does she think she is, anyway? Still, she knew how to paperize…We’d better be careful. Woody Tim walks forward. :WOODY TIM: That was one of the scariest experiences of my life- an angry customer. She flung that comet piece a long way. I should have helped you two- I failed you as a businessman. :KERSTI: …Well, this is just a setback. You go ahead to your workshop, while we find the comet piece. :WOODY TIM: OK. Good luck, Mario and Kersti. Woody Tim runs ahead. +GAMEPLAY: The waterfall hiding the secret Comet Piece is thicker than usual, preventing Mario from entering at the moment. To enter the waterfall, Mario needs to collect the Faucet. +After collecting the Faucet and slowing the flow of water… :??????? ????: Aw, and I was sure this was the place! :Captain Toad enters the scene. :CAPTAIN TOAD: And of course, Mario collects the dud, so I don’t even get that! :KERSTI: Can we…help you? :CAPTAIN TOAD: I wish! I’m Captain Toad of the Toad Brigade- I’ve been adventuring with Mario in space once! Or maybe twice…? Anyways, I got an anonymous tip from this old Toad there was a hidden treasure at these falls! But man, I’ve hugged these walls multiple times looking for it, and nothing! Well…except… :KERSTI: Except what? :CAPTAIN TOAD: …Except I didn’t hug the walls near or under the waterfalls. I mean, I don’t like getting wet unless I’m swimming! I’m stumped as a Whittle with no body! +Eventually, Mario and Kersti replace the Comet Piece in its rightful spot and collect it, opening 1-4. +Mario can also double back and hug the upper waterfall to find the secret Comet Piece, opening 1-5. 1-4: Hither Thither Hill +GAMEPLAY/STORY NOTE: In service to the story, the Warp Pipe to the first underground section has been moved to the second grass area. In turn, the way to the second grass area is blocked by a gate until the first major obstacle in Hither Thither Hill is solved. +As Mario and Kersti approach the windmill… : ????? ???: …what?! But when?! How!? : ????: *sigh* Alright, so to repeat myself… : KERSTI: Mario. I think that’s…Woody Tim’s workshop! It’s just one misadventure after another with that guy…and us. Mostly you. : MARIO: … When Mario and Kersti enter the workshop... : WOODY TIM: OK, OK. Maybe if the three of you start from the top again, we can think of a solution together. : EBUK: It’s like Sehr keeps saying, Woody Tim. We were in the workshop, carving this furniture as usual, when Trang saw something out the back window- the windmill stopped moving! : TRANG: Thanks, Ebuk. And from this Whittle’s eyes, the mill didn’t just stop on its own- I mean, wind travels down these parts all the time, and the windmill itself is just fine. If anything, some strange force is preventing it from spinning at all! I might not have broke it, but I don’t know how to fix magic! : SEHR: Yeah. Please, Tim- we’ve spent all morning trying to force the mill to spin again so we have access to our lookout and secret storage again. It just. Won’t. Budge. : WOODY TIM: And I believe you three! OK, let’s see…Magic. It’s…not physical. You need…something to conduct magic from, like…a wand. Augh- I should have grabbed that wand from Kammy when I had the chance! And there’s no other Magikoopas in the area, so- All three Whittles are surprised. : EBUK: Wait- K-K-Kammy?! As in, Kammy “Bowser’s minion” Koopa? : WOODY TIM: …yep. She came with Bowser to Sticker Fest. : TRANG: BOWSER TOO?! Why’d he’d come here?! : WOODY TIM: He kind of saw Mario and Luigi and…followed them there. Because Bowser just can’t leave enough alone. Right, Mario? Mario jumps. : WOODY TIM: You see? Mario agrees with me, and he’s the master carpentMARIO!? Woody Tim and the other Whittles do a double take. : SEHR: No. Way. : TRANG: Jumpman himself?! Woody Tim, this has almost calmed me down from the whole Bowser thing! The key word being “almost”. : EBUK: Do you love free lamps?! Mario is surprised. : KERSTI: Yeah yeah, Mario’s some mustached guy. You can all fanboy and fangirl later- we’re trying to find some Comet Pieces here! And it sounds like you all have your own problems right now! : SEHR: Uh, Tim? Who the heck is that? : WOODY TIM: Oh! She’s, uh, Kersti, a new friend of Mario. She’s a little- outspoken- in her words. : KERSTI: And don’t you forget it. : SEHR, TRANG, EBUK: (grumble, grumble) : WOODY TIM: …Eh, just to save Sehr the trouble of explaining herself again, the windmill won’t spin. While we work with wood for a living, we’re not so adept at dealing with unexplained phenomenon. Mario! …Kersti. Could you two…do me another favor, and find a way to move the blades so they won’t block the door? If you enter, you’ll find a secret passage into our storage, which has a tunnel leading further out. Mario nods. : KERSTI: You can count on us, Woody Tim! : WOODY TIM: GREAT! Then make like a Whittle and chop chop! Mario and Kersti leave. +When Mario and Kersti start Paperizing atop the tree stump near the mill, they see the Zone is humungous. Within this Paperization Zone is a repeating pattern of Scissors, Fan and Faucet. :KERSTI: Huh? Weird…Never seen a paperization zone like this for sticking stickers… I guess it could be meant for those strange Things we’ve been finding. +After Mario and Kersti use the Fan, it creates epic amounts of wind. This overpowers the strange magic just enough so the windmill blades form an X, allowing the door to open. :WOODY TIM: Hahaha! I knew you two would be able to find a solution! Well done! I’ll head in and get the passage ready-! :TRANG: Uh, Tim? Another word? Trang, Ebuk and Sehr enter the scene. :WOODY TIM: Look, fellas! Mario and Kersti unblocked the door to our storage! Now we’re back in shop, and we can resume our hard work-! :TRANG: Yeah, that’s the thing. I hate the bearer of bad news again, but- maybe you should perform a headcount right now? :WOODY TIM: Oh, you’re right, Trang! I usually do that first thing’s first! You, Trang, dependable as always. Then, there’s Ebuk, youloveable square! And finally, there’s Sehr, whose PATIENCE and HUMBLENESS are an example in Whittle ethics. That makes all four of us, so- :TRANG: What about Splin T.? You know, that nice kid who offered to give us a hand with our work? :WOODY TIM: …oh GOODNESS! I completely neglected to ask about him! It feels like just yesterday he came on board- because he did. :SEHR: Call it a hunch, but that troublemaker, Digga’s been prowling around these hills lately. Under them, too. Maybe he knows something. :WOODY TIM: Where could they be…? :KERSTI: Here’s a suggestion. If you’re so concerned about this Splin T. kid, why don’t you lend us a hand finding him? :WOODY TIM: Kersti, you …You’re right. I let you and Mario down when I didn’t stand along you to fight Kammy. As a professional, I should at least help with one of my favors…. WOODY TIM JOINS THE PARTY! PRESS THE BUTTON TO CLIMB UP A SAFE AREA WITH HIS LADDER! IN BATTLE, USE UNLUCKY LADDER TO PUSH AND PARALYZE ENEMIES! :TRANG: I’ll go unlock the gate further into the hills, guys. That’s where I last sent Splin T, after all- he’s supposed to call for me to lock and unlock the gate to keep Digga out. Trang does just that. +If Mario and friends enter the mill, they find a room with only 3 number blocks, a weird tear in timespace where the fourth block would be, and no pipe. :WOODY TIM: …It’s- it’s gone! The pipe leading into our underground storage is gone! Where’d these strange blocks come from? And- goodness, we’ll need a curtain to cover that stain. :KERSTI: … GAMEPLAY: Some important platforms have been removed from the first underground section, requiring Woody Tim’s ladder ability. +Eventually, after traversing the underground area, Mario and co. emerge surface side again. The trio end up on the other side of a fence. Near the fence is a three “floor” cliff, segmented into different parts. +On a disconnected part of the second “floor”, Mario finds a new scrap- the Inner Windmill Number Block. +Meanwhile, the topmost cliff has a crying green Toad boy with overalls, protective gloves, and safety goggles. :SPLIN T: Mario! And…Mr. Tim! You both heard me crying and came to help! I, uh…guess I was bawling pretty loudly. :WOODY TIM: As long as you’re safe, that’s all that matters. But...how’d you end up here to begin with? You don’t have your own ladder yet. :SPLIN T: See…while I was looking for more wood, I found myself lost in thought. And surrounded by Digga’s gang. No way I could avoid all those guys by myself, so after they dragged me up here, I decided to express my general loneliness. By sobbing. A lot. :WOODY TIM: So it IS Digga again…Uh, it’s OK, son. We’ll take you back to the workshop to rest. You’ve been through quite a lot for a boy your age. :SPLIN T: Thanks, Mario and Mr. Tim! I’ll follow behind you! I won’t get in the way or anything. SPLIN T JOINED AS A GUEST. +GAMEPLAY CHANGE: When Splin T is with Mario, all of Mario’s attacks are cut to 2/3 of their base power. In exchange, Splin T isn’t scared away by enemies anymore. +Eventually, when Mario and co. enter the workshop with Splin T. in toe… :TRANG: SPLIN T! Thank Grambi you’re alright! :SEHR: Yeah, you’re back! :EKUB: Hammocks for everyone! :SPLIN T: Great to see all of you, too! And it’s all thanks to Mario and Mr. Tim! They make great friends! Mario gives a thumbs up. :KERSTI: Great, we got the kid back! …now what’s next? :SEHR: Now, we look for Digga and get some answers! But the only area we haven’t checked is the storage caves. With those strange numbered blocks in the way, we have quite the puzzle to solve- :SPLIN T: “Numbered blocks”? :+If Mario didn’t go into the windmill prior to saving Splin T. ::WOODY TIM: Wait, what numbered blocks? ::SEHR: Woody Tim, my boss…the pipe in the windmill is gone. There’s just three numbered blocks there, and this weird spaced-out hole too. ::WOODY TIM: DIGGA! It had to be him! +Regardless… :SEHR: ...why, Splin T.? Do you know something? :SPLIN T: Well, while I was being carried away by Digga and his goons, I heard the small guys saying “Forwon toothree” over and over again. Digga tried to shush them, but I remember. Also, they were carrying a weird piece of paper, but I didn’t grab it. I think they placed it on the same cliff I was left on. :WOODY TIM: Thank you for that, Splin T. Trang? :TRANG: What is it, Tim? :WOODY TIM: Now that we know Digga’s involved, I’m going off with Mario to deal with him. You’re in charge while I’m gone, as well as if I don’t come back. But that’s a big IF, since Mario’s with me! And his friend, Kersti. Mario jumps. :TRANG: I won’t let you down, Tim. You can all do it, too. :SEHR: Go get him, boss and Mario! :SPLIN T: Yeah, Mario! :EBUK: Fried onions are the best! +GAMEPLAY/STORY: Because Splin T gives his hint here rather than in Decalburg, a male and female Green Toad reside in the middle house there instead. +Eventually, Mario and co figure things out. First, they restore the final block using Paperization. Then, they reveal the pipe into the storage area with the combo- four one two three. +GAMEPLAY/STORY: The pipe in the storage area leads directly to the lower underground area, rather than to the higher area of the first one. Because of this, the Hither Thither Warp Pipe scrap and it’s Paperization Zone have been dummied out. In addition, the Warp Pipe to this lower area has been remodeled to be sideways. +When Mario and co. see a Red Warp Pipe in sight… ?????: Mind if I…drop in on you losers? A Buzzy Beetle with an orange shell and a drill drops from the ceiling. :WOODY TIM: DIGGA! I thought I made it very clear last time you destroyed my workshop- I don’t like when you hinder my employees. So kindly stop it, or leave in- :DIGGA: “Hinder”? HAAAAAAAAA hahahaha. Oh Woody Tim, buddy, roughing up your new employee isn’t exactly hindering! Digga hops, cocky. :DIGGA: Besides, the kid was getting too close to my own boss’ crib! That overblown shorty, Goomfrei, practically DEMANDED I swirled his little face in! BUT- out of the mercy in my shell, we just did a little Toad keepaway while we carried him off. :WOODY TIM: That’s- that’s just horrible! I didn’t think you were THIS callous, to actually harm a small Toad! And I just noticed now THE STORAGE AREA’S EMPTY! WHERE’S ALL THE SPARE LUMBER!? Mario agrees, mad. :DIGGA: What- you mad, bro? What are you gonna do about it- carve a pencil? Oh right- I destroyed all your precious wood! :WOODY TIM: THAT'S THE FINAL THISTLE! This is the last time you mess with my team or their schedule, Digga! By the time I’m done, you’ll see a ladder as more than a superstition! :DIGGA: Oh ho, Timmy boy…you can’t scare me. Especially if you’re nothing but PLANKS! Digga rushes Mario and Woody Tim. MINIBOSS TIME! DIGGA THE BUZZY BEETLE +After defeating Digga… :DIGGA: AUGH…you two…you really cut me up. Alright, alright, I’ll leave your stupid shack alone! The furniture you carve is probably shifty, anyways. BUT! If you think you’ll beat Goomfrei with just raw power…you’re in for a baaaaad time. Who do you think stopped your windmill with that gnarly sticker, anyways? Digga burrows underground with his drill. However, he leaves behind a strange pair of scissors with a +5 on them- a TP-Up Mabob. :WOODY TIM: Well…Digga destroyed most of our inventory. And there’s someone even higher up disrupting our work. But on the bright side, if it’s broken, we fix things. :KERSTI: …a “gnarly sticker”. And that name again- Goomfrei. I think I know who has at least one of the Royal Stickers at this point. 1-5: Whammino Mountain +GAMEPLAY: Mario and Kersti can choose to check out Whammino Mountain before meeting Woody Tim. However, the first two ledges are removed, with a ladder spot replacing them. This ensures Mario need to play through enough of Hither Thither Hill to obtain Woody Tim. +When Mario and co approach the first ledge on the second screen…. : ???????????: Well, welly, well. Look who decided to try and fail to forecast the weather again- ol’ plumba BOOOOOY! Mario, Woody Tim and Kersti look up. To Mario’s surprise, he sees… : MARIO: ! : LAKITHUNDER: YEEEEEAH, BOY! Lakithunder’s up in your business, yo! When I’m not distractin’, yo still reactin’! : KERSTI: First off…you remind me of one of my friends. Unfortunately, you lack her charm, “brutha”. Like, a lot. Second, what are you even doing in these mountains? : LAKITHUNDER: King Bowser’s very interested in these lands, little honey! So he called me up on his Bowser Phone and he was all “Yo, Lakithunder! Get yo cloud down here with yo head! How would you like to be the richest mountain taxas in the Decal Lands?!” So here’s the deal- this path up the mountain? Yo folks ain’t joggin’ up here safely unless you pay up that coinage. Say- 150 coins? :: +If Mario says No… ::: LAKITHUNDER: Hehehehe…you know, brudda, it’s funny. With the other little chumps around here, I hope I get their moolah. But you? I was actually hopin’ you’d say that. HEY, SPINIES! GO DOWN THERE AND POKE THAT RED MAN’S FEET! ::: SPINY: Word. :: Lakithunder throws his Spinies. :: +If Mario says Yes for some reason… ::: LAKITHUNDER: (surprised) …Oh. Well, then…get yo tail up there, before I give you a whuppin, boyeee. :: +Lakithunder will not throw Spinies while Mario is still on the screen. :: +However, after Mario exits and enters the level for any reason while Lakithunder is still active in the level… ::: LAKITHUNDER: Yo, Mario? Remember the deal? A safe journey up this crackin’ path is 150 coins. Peace? +During…the scene with the titular mountains… : LAKITHUNDER: ? Aw, that’s just smack, man. +GAMEPLAY: The way up to the higher ledge where the boulder used to be requires Woody Tim’s Ladder near a new ladder spot. This higher area also has Stickers instead of coins. +The clerk for this level’s store is now a Bald Cleft. Upon freeing him, the Bald Cleft squeezes himself, as if believing himself to be made of paper. He then looks at Mario. : BALD CLEFT: Huh- good tape control, friend. Figured I was safe up this here mountain when word rang o’Bowser. Wasn’ expectin’ a unfrien'ly visit from the former boss man. ...Anywho, I’m what you’d call a clerk at the Whammino Mountain sticker shop. I’s jus’ up a’head. I’m openin’ up shop right e’way, so drop on in! +Eventually, Mario and friends find the Comet Piece. 1-6: Goomfrei's Fortress +Mario, Kersti and Woody Tim arrive at the entrance to Goomfrei’s Fortress. : WOODY TIM: This is a huge fortress for a bunch of little guys…But it looks rather simple-minded. : KERSTI: Hm…I can feel a Royal Sticker’s power coming from that fortress. : WOODY TIM: That Bowser fella went crazy under the influence of that white light and Royal Sticker… : KERSTI: Maybe this place went crazy, too. We’d better be careful, guys. GAMEPLAY- The door leading into the fortress is locked. Mario must use Woody Tim and his ladder to reach a switch opening it from the outside. +Upon entering the first room, a scene is shown of the wall around the main tower. : GOOMBA 1: King Goomfrei? I think Mario just arrived. And that Woody Tim guy is with him. : ????????: Mario? That dull, dirtastrophic dunce of a blowhard?! Then make sure he never forgets his shine-oodly visit here- or that he ever leaves. : GOOMBA 1: Uh, yeah. Will do, Your “Shine-nificent”. +When Mario and Woody Tim arrive on the first Bob-omb battlefield… : ????????: SHEE SHEE SHEE! MARIO! I’M CALLING YOU OUT RIGHT NOW! Mario looks around, confused. : ????????: YES, I’M TALKING TO YOU, MR. DIRTY BOOTS! IF YOU HAVE ANY SELF SHINERVATION INSTINCTS, THEN COME AND FACE THE GREATEST KING THE GOOMBAS HAVE EVER KNOWN- GOOMFREI! : WOODY TIM: How about instead of us fighting you, you and your minions leave me and my workshop alone! I’d hate to see Mario thwack you with a hammer! : GOOMFREI: Here’s my counter-offer…HOW ABOUT NO!? GOOMBA ENSIGN- GIVE THE SIGNAL! Awkward silence. : GOOMFREI: Goomba ensign? Why aren’t you COME ON! A lone Goomba on the castle wall is asleep, in front of a bunch of cannons. : GOOMFREI: HOLD ON ONE MOMENT- A LESSON MUST BE LEARNED. Suddenly, a jackhammer is heard. The Goomba is violently awakened. : GOOMBA: ENEMY BOOTS AT THIRTEEN O’CLOCK- : GOOMFREI: JUST GIVE THE SIGNAL! : GOOMBA: R-r-right away, King Goomfrei! The Goomba blows a trumpet. He then throws it on its side, in front of the staircase leading up. : GOOMBA: Ready…aim…FIRE! A bunch of Bob-ombs start firing and parachuting out of the cannons. : WOODY TIM: …that could have gone better. +GAMEPLAY: On both battlefields, there are steel walls not even the Bob-ombs can blow up. Woody Tim is needed to climb over these steel walls. +GAMEPLAY: The secret coin room in the second rotation room now has four Item Blocks with Jump stickers. If Mario’s rank is high enough, they can be Flashy. +After Mario enters the third rotation room… : GOOMBA: King Goomfrei, Mario just bypassed our fan trap. Got to hand it to him- for a guy with a pasta diet, he’s in pretty good shape! : GOOMFREI: SHOONposterous! The hairy, mouldy plumber can’t even compare to the sparkling majesty of Goomfrei! If there were a racetrack around this fortress, Mario and his friends would never catch me, of all Goombas, out of breath! : GOOMBA: (quietly) Why did I even come here…? +Just before Mario enters the central tower, he notices something green in the background. Using Paperization, Mario and the gang discover the underappreciated presence of none other than… : LUIGI: Hey Bro! Am I glad to see you! After Bowser knocked you out at Sticker Fest, I decided against my better judgement to take a whack at him. He...didn't take it well. If I give you these stickers I found, you never saw me : BOWSER: GREEN! We got a score to settle! : LUIGI: (worried) I gotta go... -Mario receives 5 random Shiny stickers regardless of store rank. Afterwards, Luigi runs from the powerful, yet offscreen, Bowser. +GAMEPLAY: Due to the Trumpet completely blocking the way up the stairs, Mario is forced to collect it to proceed. +When Mario and friends finally arrive at the top of the fortress… : ????????: Shee shee shee…Nee nee nee…Shinysheenyshoony… : WOODY TIM: Goomfrei! Show yourself! Goomfrei leaps in. To Mario and the crew’s surprise, Goomfrei’s a little on the small side- because he’s a Micro Goomba. : WOODY TIM: You’re…you’re just a little fella. You’re the one who’s been causing my business nothing but troub-? : GOOMFREI: SHINE-YAAAAAAA! Shee hee hee! Well met, Mario and annoying tree man. I can see you found a way to undo my magic spell on the windmill. But here’s where I turn you into confetti and scatter you to the winds! Take this! Shine-diddly-DOO! Kersti exits Mario’s pocket. When she sees the Royal Sticker… : KERSTI: THAT SHINE! : WOODY TIM: Ow, my ears. : KERSTI: Look, you two! The sticker on his head! That’s the Royal Sticker! So this crazy, babbling loon DID have it the whole time! : WOODY TIM: (quietly) A little harsh with your words, Kersti, but… (normal volume) Say, Goomfrei. Maybe you’d like to take a break from wearing that old sticker and give it back to Kersti here-? : GOOMFREI: You noisy, unsparkly, unshiny people! This amazing sticker belongs to US! Not you! (purple textbox) And with the power of this oh-so-shiny sticker, we get PUMPED! Suddenly, 14 Goombas spin in from nowhere. : GOOMFREI: (normal textbox) Sheeny shiny dazzly doooo…This many stickers too much for you? But…where’s the other Goomba? That unshiny shoomba Goomba, Pe-? : ????? ??????: Sorry I’m late! The last Goomba arrives. Upon seeing Mario… : EAGER GOOMBA: …aw, great! And I thought you’d be scared away with my threats at Bouquet Garden! Your game’s over. Suddenly, all fifteen Goombas and Goomfrei leap upon Mario and friends. BOSS TIME! MEGASPARKLE GOOMFREI +Upon starting the battle… : GOOMFREI: OH, SUCH SHINABILITY! The shininess! Such power it gives! Such glittery-glottery glory! : RANDOM GOOMBA 1: Yeah! Whatever Goomfrei just said! +After dealing at least 20 HP worth of damage to Goomfrei and his squad… : GOOMFREI: All right, boys! Time for the real deal! Without warning, the sixteen Goombas form into some kind of grid goliath. +At about the 30 HP mark, the grid goliath starts breaking apart. : WOODY TIM: Mario, look. That goliath looked unbreakable before, but we loosened him up a little. : KERSTI: Now’s our chance! :: +If Mario and co. fought Digga… ::: WOODY TIM: Didn’t Digga say something about cutting Goomfrei up when he’s out of breath? And the fan undoing the windmill’s spell… :: +If Mario and co didn’t fight Digga… ::: KERSTI: If only we could blow it away or slice it to pieces in a single stroke… +If Mario uses Goomfrei’s weakness (Scissors or Fan) at this point, it permanently severs the goliath apart. : GOOMFREI: Shee hee hoof…That stunk! C’mon, boys, get your shine back on! Goomfrei and his servants rise again. However, they look tired. : GOOMFREI: Come, my sparkly shine-a-rooskies! Unite once more into a gigantic sticker or glitterosity! : RANDOM GOOMBA 1: Nah, my, uh, fellow shine-rooster or whatever you just said…I think I’d like to go back to being a normal dude, if it’s all the same to you. : EAGER GOOMBA: Yeah, me too…The power of that sticker changes a Goomba, y’know? It changes your body and your MIND. I didn’t sign up for that! The two outspoken Goombas and thirteen others flee. Goomfrei looks steamed at this. : GOOMFREI: Unshiny, UNdazzlish, UNCOOL! You whiny little spit wads! …. Goomfrei looks back to Mario. : GOOMFREI: (purple textbox) If that’s the way it is, then FINE! We’ll outshine you ourselves! +Even if Mario manages to defeat Goomfrei or any Royal Sticker boss without using his weakness, Kersti no longer says anything on the matter. +After the battle… : GOOMFREI: (normal textbox) Shuuh…Uuuugh…All that wonderful, glittery power was like a dazzling dream…Now it’s gone…Now I no longer…shi…ne… Goomfrei faints. All that remains is the Red Royal Sticker. : KERSTI: This Royal Sticker…Since it was stuck on that Goomba, he got its power… : WOODY TIM: My big question is why he changed so much. Like, even when I use the old buzzsaw to make chairs, I don’t turn into a maniac. In fact, I swear he sounded different at times….I thought these things were supposed to be good objects. : KERSTI: (annoyed) …Well, as I think you both saw, Royal Stickers harbor untold power. Goomfrei probably just couldn’t handle it, like what’ll happen if another one sticks to some other enemy. This is the first time the Royal Stickers have ever been actually worn, and they’ve never shown anything nasty while I’ve watched them. I’m actually always happy when I’m near them, like they’re an old friend. You’re just overthinking it. Kersti calms herself. : KERSTI: Oh, sorry…I just got a little sparkle crazy myself, didn’t I? Kersti flies back to Mario and Woody Tim. : KERSTI: Well, let’s put this Royal Sticker back on the album. : WOODY TIM: Yeah, you two do that. I’m heading back to the workshop. With Goomfrei gone, we shouldn’t have any more trouble in Arbor Plains. I tell you, Mario, the others will appreciate some good news at this point-! : ??????: GWAHAHAHA! You’re not out of the fortress yet, Whittle guy! Shockingly, Bowser flies in with his Koopa Klown Car. : KERSTI: Speak of the Skellobit! Quick Mario, let’s grab his Royal Sticker before-! Bowser breathes fire on the team. Thankfully, Mario and friends dodge. Meanwhile, the Red Royal Sticker is unharmed. : BOWSER: Did you think it would be that easy, you overpriced tiara? I expected Mario would try and stop me! And he had a little help from this guy here! : WOODY TIM: Well, that’s what a professional does- he helps his customers. : BOWSER: Really? How’s this for professional, then- after I trounce Mario or one of my other minions does it, I’ll send my forces to trash your workshop! How’s that grab you, pal? Wait- I don’t care what you think! GWAHAHAHA! And if you thought Goomfrei was tough, then you’re in for much, much worse... Bowser flies off. : KERSTI: OK- was Bowser always this cranky, Mario? I mean, I’ve never actually met the guy before, so you tell me. Mario thinks for a second. : WOODY TIM: …You know, on second thought, maybe I should stay with you and Mario after all. : KERSTI: (surprised) Really? You actually did pretty good, Tim- you don’t have to come with us any more if you don’t want to. : WOODY TIM: I’m just…concerned about what Bowser said. That’s all. And maybe I’ll learn something else if I travel with you. : KERSTI: OK then- you’ve just made this adventure a lot easier. Thanks, Tim. Mario jumps for joy. : WOODY TIM: You’re most welcome, Kersti and Mario. Now, why don’t we grab that Royal Sticker? It’s been floating there for a few minutes, now. +Upon touching the Red Royal Sticker… YOU GOT A ROYAL STICKER! GOOMFREI’S STORY A sticker fluttered down from the sky. Excited Goombas cheered from on high. Sixteen goonies become one bad guy. In the end, they split and went bye-bye. NEW PAGE ADDED! +Before heading back to the map screen, Peach is shown sitting in a dark room. Bored, Peach retrieves a paintbrush and canvas from her hair. Peach then starts painting a picture… The game finally returns to the map screen. CHAPTER 2- Queest Desert TBA 0-2: Surfshine Harbor 2-1: Drybake Desert 2-2: Yoshi Sphinx 2-3: Damp Oasis 2-4: Sandshifter Ruins 2-5: Drybake Stadium CHAPTER 3- Fibe Forests TBA 3-1: Leaflitter Path 3-2: Bafflewood 3-3: Whittle Tree Town 3-4: Strike Lake 3-5: Loop Loop River 3-6: Outlook Point 3-3B (FIRST KIDDLER PIECE) ' ' 3-7: Rustle Burrow 3-8: Tree Branch Trail 3-9: Gauntlet Pond 3-10: Stump Glade (aka SNIFIT OR WHIFIT) 3-2B ' ' 3-3C (THIRD KIDDLER PIECE) ' ' 3-4 (HIDDEN COMET PIECE) ' ' 3-11: Holy Thicket 3-12: Whitecap Beach ' ' 0-2B (LAST KIDDLER PIECE) ' ' 3-3D (KIDDLER RE) ' ' 3-12B (BOSS FIGHT) INTERMISSION TBA 0-2C (THE NEW CONTINENT) CHAPTER 4- Zrezif Mountains TBA 4-1: Snow Rise 4-2: Ice Flow 4-3: The Enigmansion 4-4: Bowser’s Snow Fort 4-5: Whiteout Valley 4-6: Shaved Ice Cave CHAPTER 5- Verdant Jungle TBA 5-1: Shy Guy Jungle 5-2: Jungle Rapids 5-3: Long Fall Falls 5-4: Chomp Ruins 5-5: Rugged Road 5-6: Rumble Volcano EX DUNGEONS TBA 1-7: Pit of 100 Trials 5-7: Shiny Pit of 100 Trials CHAPTER 6- Shell Clouds TBA 6-1: Gate SEARCHING FOR A WAY 3-3E (KIDDLER ASCENDS) 6-2: Bowser Junior’s Flotilla 6-3: Bowser's Sky Castle Basement 6-4: Bowser's Sky Castle Upper Floors Ending TBA 100% Stinger Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Action Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Script